


Not Right Now

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [30]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: C-Sec, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: As much as Gerard moaned about being pregnant, he wasn't (physically) ready for it to end either.





	Not Right Now

“Why does being a mom have to be so hard?”

Gerard leaned back in the passenger seat, hands on either side of his swollen belly. He was thirty seven weeks pregnant, but he wished time would move faster, because it had been the worst time of his life. Gerard’s morning sickness had kicked in early and started late, but even when it let up he found himself throwing up all the time from just the movement of the baby inside of him. Gerard was also an emotional mess, always finding something to cry or mope about no matter what the circumstance was. It wasn’t his fault, Gerard wanted to be happy. He was becoming a parent! Still, the way everything was going was just bringing him down more and more.

On top of all that, as of the week before, he had broken both his lower ribs. There wasn’t much he or anyone else could to about it either, since those particular bones were situated behind the baby. They’d just have to be painful, then rebroken and set once Gerard had the baby. It was all just completely miserable, as Gerard was. At least it was almost over.

“We’ll be home in a few minutes,” Frank tried to comfort as they pulled off the exit to their street. “Then we can get you some food, a massage, a bath, whatever you need.”

“Nothing’s gonna help,” Gerard whined,feeling another kick. “Ugh…if I eat, I’ll throw up, massages are too painful and I don’t wanna get wet.”

“Well…we’ll figure something out.” Frank sighed softly to himself. 

Gerard closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He was gonna be okay…he just had to tell himself that. A sudden pain wrenched his gut and he gasped, then looked down as his pants were soaked. Gerard wanted to start crying when he realized what was happening. He hugged his belly, doubling over and whimpering softly,

“You can’t come now.”

“Baby, what are you even saying?” Frank looked over, eyes widening. “Oh shit-”

“Yeah, turn the fucking car around, we need to get to the hospital asap.” Gerard started his breathing, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat. At least it was almost over…he’d be under the anesthesia soon.

“Alright, honey, hold on and breathe.” Frank pulled back onto the freeway, going through the checklist in his head. Baby bag was in the trunk. So was Gerard’s suitcase. He’d just have to contact the hospital and make sure they could perform the procedure. They were a little early after all. 

They reached the hospital and Frank parked, before walking Gerard into the emergency doors. Frank kept his arm around Gerard, as his husband tried not to panic while breathing quickly and deeply, still clutching his baby bump. Frank made it up to the desk, putting his hand down.

“My husband’s in labor,” Frank stated. “We need a C-section right away.”

“Hold on, sir, we need to take some information,” the woman started, opening a new tab on her computer.

“We hardly have time for that!” Gerard cried, bending over in another contraction. “Ugh…please…I can’t take it.”

“Alright, sir, just have a seat while we take down your formalities.” The receptionist gestured to some chairs.

“Right…okay.” Frank sat Gerard down carefully. “I’m gonna give the lady our info. Just hold on for, like, five minutes.”

“I’ll try.” Gerard gave Frank a desperate look. “Just hurry.”

“You got it.”

Frank filled in the paperwork as fast as humanly possible, and then joined Gerard in the waiting space. It was about thirty minutes before they took him back for prep, and another little while before he was actually ready to go under. At that point, Frank had changed into his scrubs too, and was right by Gerard’s side on their half of the curtain.

“This is it, baby,” Frank whispered, holding Gerard’s hand and brushing his hair back a bit. “In just a few minutes, the baby’s gonna be out, and you can start getting better.”

“I can’t wait…finally get to hold him.” Gerard managed a weak smile. “You think…he’s gonna like us?”

“Of course he is.” Frank kissed Gerard’s forehead. “Especially after all we’ve done for him, all you’ve done for him, he’s gonna adore you Gerard.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Frankie.” Gerard held his hand back, letting his eyes close as the procedure went on. 

Minutes later, they could hear the baby crying as the doctors pulled him out. Gerard and Frank got a brief glimpse of the baby covered in goo (which was good, because any longer and Frank may have passed out) before he was taken away to get cleaned up, and Gerard was put back together. Once he was stitched up and his ribs were set, Gerard was given a little more pain killer and set up in a hospital bed. Frank was by his side of course, and he was eagerly watching as the nurse carried in the bundled baby, placing him on Gerard’s chest.

“Aw, Frankie, look at him,” Gerard breathed, gazing in awe at the tiny boy.

“Gosh, Gerard, he’s perfect…you did it.” Frank blinked away tears, putting his hand on the baby’s cheek. 

“He looks like you, Frank.” Gerard rubbed his son’s back softly. “Hard to believe we could make something like this, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Frank held the baby’s tiny hand in his now. “So what’s his name, G? Or did we formally decide?”

“I think…we’re gonna name him after his daddy,” Gerard smiled, looking over at Frank. “This is gonna be our little Frankie. Frank Alexander Iero-Way.”

“You…really? After me?” Frank was definitely gonna cry now. 

“I think it fits him just right.” Gerard handed him to Frank carefully. “Now…hold onto him for a while.” He yawned softly. “Ugh, I’m exhausted, and I need a good sleep without a tiny human rustling around in my insides.”

“You got it.” Frank beamed down at his baby boy, holding him carefully. This was one of the most amazing moments of his entire life. Him and G, they made this beautiful little human from their sweat and tears and now he was here.

“Happy birthday, little guy,” Frank whispered, kissing his forehead. “I hope you like it out here. It’s no Gerard I know, but goodness knows he’d never let you back in there again.”


End file.
